Death
by Krikr
Summary: there was someone with our heroes all along. someone who's job was to be here at important times. I'm speaking of Death. he was here. T to be safe Better presentation inside


**An: Here I am ! This is a translayion of my OS "The death" wich I had written seven month ago. **

**A few annoucements before the story:  
-As readers of the original may note, I added a few scenes after talking with a friend who remarked that a few people were missing.  
-I tried to write a ambigious Shepard, that way, you could imagine him/her the way you wanted. Howver the rachnis weren't exterminated.  
-Writing an undefined Kaidan/Ashley was difficult. I hope I succeded.**

_disclaimer: I'm writting this on a site of fictions written by fans. This have to mean I'm a fan and not the rightful owner of Mass Effect or Discworld. If I was ,ME3 wouldn't have happened and Granny Weatherwax and sam Vimes would have had a fight of wills long ago. _

* * *

_Eden Prime, 2183_

A shot was heard and a farmer collapsed, dead:

"Shit that thing hurted. He said while standing up.  
"RAYMON RAMOS ?"

He gt the impression the voice went directly from it's owner to his brain without passing by the ears.  
He turned

"Oh" was all he finded to say.  
"EXACTLY."

The words were like the door of a crypt closing.

"So you really exist."  
"YES."  
"You am I not afraid ?"  
"SOMETHING WITH GLANDS."  
"Logic. " Raymon stoodd a moment without knowing what to say before asking:"You come for everyone ?"

There was a sigh. As if the question had been asked too many times.

"NO. ONLY INTERRESTING ONES."  
"I'm special ?"  
"YOU"RE THE FIRST TO BE KILLED BY GETHS IN KNOWN SPACE FOR THREE CENTURIES."  
"I didn't even saw what shot me. You say they were geths ?"  
"YES. WE"RE GOING ?"  
"i don't think I've got too much choices."  
"NO."

The spirit of the man disappeared.

* * *

Nilhus' spirit wasn't surprised to see him.  
"You know, I've never thought he would do that."  
"PEOPLE HAVE THEIR REASONS." was the only thing Death could say without having to think. He had still trouble understanding the livings sometimes.  
"I guess you're right. Should I follow you now ?"  
"YES."

* * *

_Less than two weeks later, Feros._

The shape of the Thorian's spirit was strange.  
maybe he was too accustomed to humans, asaris and the likes.  
"So you came." said the spirit  
"THAT"S MY JOB."  
"Of course, of course. May I know why you look like those creatures ?"  
"THEY'RE EXCPECTING SOMEONE LIKE THIS. I TRY TO PLEASE THEM LIKE I CAN."  
"I see. Hey, what's next ?"  
he said to him.  
"That's all ?" was the thorian's reaction  
"YES."

before leaving, Death remarked three humans like creatures climbing the stairs.

* * *

_Peak 15, some days later._

"No light ?'  
"SORRY ?"  
"They said there was a ligh- oh."  
"Sorry but I didn't see any lights when along the centuries."  
"Too bad. what's next ?"  
"FOR YOU ? I THINK YOU REINCARNATE."  
"Reincarnation ? I stopped believing that years ago."  
'THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM. ON MY LIST IT SAY THAT YOU REINCARNATE."  
'Ah. Well, be it then."

* * *

_Virmire, a week or so later_

A single soul stood in the middle of a crater.  
Death approached it.  
"You're Death ?"  
"YES. He answered, a little surprised by the bluntness of the question.  
"Strange, you look exaclty how you've been represented along History."  
"I FIGURED YOU WOULD BE EXCPECTING THIS."  
"Well, right on the spot. Is there an afterlife ?"  
'DEPEND."

* * *

_The Citadel, Council 's chambers, some days later._

Saren stood up without problem.  
If you couldn't even count on a bullet to head to kill you...  
"Ah. That's why."  
"SAREN ARTERIUS."  
"What do you wan... "  
"THAT."  
"Do you know what will happend next ?"  
"MORE OR LESS. DO YOU WANT TO SEE ?"  
"You don't have something else to do ?"  
"THER'S STILL SOMEONE I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF."  
"Shepard ?"  
"YOU'LL SEE."

They stood silent for half a minute, Saren was wondering what would happend next. Shepard was talking in an Omni-Tool when suddenly the plateform shook and the three fighters were projected down. Saren looed to see what would happend to them and :

"**That's w**hat these implants are doing to me?!" He looked as disgusted as a spirit could.  
"YES" answered Death  
"Can I go ?" asked Saren  
"OF COURSE."

Death stood for a moment, looking at the space.

* * *

_Space between Citadel's arms, five minutes later_

Saying that he had moved would be wrong since Death is everywhere. Including the dangerous places. _Above all_ dangerous places.

" What's happening ?" aked a confused spirit.  
"YOU'RE DEAD."  
the spirit turned it's head.  
"That's impossible, we're immortals."  
"NO ONE IS ETERNAL BESIDES ME."  
"We CAN'T die."  
"EVERYTHING THAT LIVES CAN DIE." If q crypt could sound pissed, this voice was. "COME."

* * *

_Some month lqter, Death's house_

For the first times in centries, something was wrong.

The book AND the hourglass of Shepard were saying the commander was dead. however, the name was nowhere to be found on today's list.

He stood a moment, thinking, before shaking his head. Probably a curse, their were always things like these.

He put the book and the hourglass on their places and didn't thought about it anymore.

* * *

_2 years, later, Death's domain._

So THAT was the reason why the commander wasn't on his list.

Hourglass in one hand, Death was thinking.

he had reversed a hourglass only once before and it didn't cause any earth-shattering problems but still, that happened only once before...

the hourglass was reversed and the life of commander shepard started flowing again.

* * *

_Months later._

The collector general didn't said anything.

"YOU'RE READY ?"  
A nod was his only answer  
"then we can go."

* * *

_A year later._

Requiem, lthe last of the reapers, watched his surrounding and recognized him immediatly.  
"You're here."  
"YOU DON'T LOOK VERY SURPRISED."  
"well, I knew some of ours would die. I didn't thought all but I prepared myself to the fact  
"GOOD. SOVEREIGN WAS UNPLEASANT."  
"I'm not surprised. We're going ?"  
"YES."

* * *

_Some weeks later_

"JAVIK ?"  
"Yes ?'  
"IT'S TIME."  
"I know."

* * *

**I hope my translation will be pleasant and that I didn't make too many mistakes. My spellchecker seems broken.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
